¿Podría colocar dos Contadores Mágicos en Mago Silencioso Lv 4 si se activase un efecto de robar cartas tras la Draw Phase? ¿Se podría aplicar a Deseos Solemnes
Silent Magician LV4 ( Each time your opponent draws a card(s), place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 5). This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. During the Standby Phase of your next turn after the 5th Spell Counter is placed on this card: You can send this face-up card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician LV8" from your hand or Deck.) Cuando dice :'' ****'' Each time your opponent draws a card(s) *** '' significa que si por ejemplo despues del '' Draw Phase normal , luego el oponente activa una carta magica// trampa// o algun efecto de mosntruo que mencione que tenga que tomar cartas por ejemplo Allure of Darkness ('Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you don't have any in your hand, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.) ,, significa que podria colocar 2 contadores mas ??? Y tambien si el mismo ejemplo se aplicaria a Solemn Wishes podira activar el efecto ???? Silent Magician LV4 ( Each time your opponent draws a card(s), place 1 Spell Counter on this card (max. 5). This card gains 500 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. During the Standby Phase of your next turn after the 5th Spell Counter is placed on this card: You can send this face-up card with 5 Spell Counters on it to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Silent Magician LV8" from your hand or Deck.) Cuando dice : ****'''' Each time your opponent draws a card(s) *** '' significa que si por ejemplo despues del '' Draw Phase normal , luego el oponente activa una carta magica// trampa// o algun efecto de mosntruo que mencione que tenga que tomar cartas por ejemplo Allure of Darkness ('Draw 2 cards, then banish 1 DARK monster from your hand, or, if you don't have any in your hand, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard.) ,, significa que podria colocar 2 contadores mas ??? Y tambien si el mismo ejemplo se aplicaria a Solemn Wishes podira activar el efecto ???? ---- *Aunque me alegra ver que en general tienes buena ortografía, describes las situaciones y los nombres de las cartas adecuadamente (incluso enlazando al artículo) y a pesar de que en lo personal también prefiero el TCG en inglés, aquí es aconsejable referirse a las cartas en español, enlazando a los artículos en esta Wiki, con lo cual no ocuparías poner traducción. Para facilitar el enlazado, sólo hay que poner el nombre de la carta encerrado entre los caracteres adecuados: {*{y|Nombre correcto de la carta}*} (sin *). Sí, tanto el efecto de como el de se aplica en cualquier momento que haya un , ya sea en una Draw Phase o por efecto, por parte del jugador que indique la carta. *El efecto de cada carta sólo se activa una vez cada que ocurre un Robo, no por cada carta Robada. '''-D-''' 16:47 30 may 2013 (UTC) Categoría:Reglamento Categoría:Preguntas respondidas Categoría:Cartas Categoría:Efectos Categoría:De Respuestas